Priestess School
by Yoshimi Sujiyama
Summary: A Priston Tale adventure that's NOT in 3D! Ally's adventures through her Priestesshood, and protecting the town of Phillai.
1. Daydream Ally

Ally sat down at her desk. It was her first day at school. She was to train to be a priestess when she got old enough, for there was always a great need for a field medic in this turbulent time of mythical creatures ruling the lands outside of her small town. Ally was 5 years old, and the rest of the girls in her class were at least eight. She looked around in excitement as she saw pictures of priestess graduates and saintesses on the walls performing spells. She looked at one poster in particular that had a saintess performing divine lightning. Underneath were instructions on how to do so.   
  
Suddenly, Ally's teacher walked into the room. All of the girls sat and started to behave themselves, and tidy up the desks.   
  
"You are here to become a priestess. To be so, you must learn the basic lessons. There are 3 automatic rules to learn, and you must recite them back to me by the end of the day."   
  
The teacher herself was a priestess, but she didn't look much else like the other girls. She had fluffy pink hair, and light violet eyes. She was wearing a pretty robe. It was much prettier than the apprentice robe, with a metal loop as the belt around her waist. Ally admired the entire priestess look. So many ribbons adorned their attire as they walked around helping the needy.  
  
The teacher shot a glance towards Ally as she sat there daydreaming about her future priestess hood. "Ms. Sujiyama...please pay attention." she said in a monotone.   
  
Ally shot straight up, almost out of her seat when she heard the teacher talk to her directly. She had been thinking about being such a great priestess, that people would fight over who got to have her in their party.   
  
The teacher continued with her lessons.   
  
"First of all, if there is ever a person to be healed, and they ask of your assistance, you do what they ask. If you are in a party, you must keep the other members alive under all circumstances. Even if they themselves are priestesses. Their lives come before yours more often than not. And last of all, you must always obey curtousey on the battlefield. If you kill steal, you shall be punished. But if you do not know you are doing so, you must obey that of which you are kill stealing, and leave the grounds that they had occupied first."   
  
Ally raised her hand.   
  
"Yes Ms. Sujiyama?"   
  
"Well...Mrs. Welkinson... i heard that monsters outside of the teleporter drop gold and weaponry that they have stolen from poor peasants... is that true?"   
  
"Yes it is. And priestesses may pick these things up while they are healing their party. But remember your manners if somebody wanted the item that you had just picked up"   
  
Ally soon got bored, and so did a lot of the other girls. The teacher saw this, and decided to train them a bit. She took them outside, and tried to get each of the girls to form mana for the first time. 


	2. July

Some of the girls had a hard time forming it, and their status remained empty. Mrs. Welkinson explained that it may take a day or two, but it was discouraging to the other girls that some could form as much as 43 mana.   
  
Ally looked around, not really trying. She had formed a total of 3 mana, but she was still focused on her dreams, rather than her training. The teacher came over, and stood in front of ally.   
  
"How much have you gathered?"   
  
"Hmm... 5 now."   
  
"Are you trying hard?"   
  
"Yes ma'am"   
  
"Are you lying to me again?"   
  
"Well... I'm trying....a little" ally squeaked as she spoke through the teeth.   
  
"Try harder. Ok? They didn't put such a young girl in this class so she could make a fool of herself now, did they?"   
  
"No ma'am."   
  
With that, the teacher walked away, and ally tried a bit harder. She gathered 25 mana, then 34. Soon, she had gathered 78 mana, and she had a pleasing light glow surrounding her. The ribbons one her ponytails danced in the air as another girl looked at her, almost in tears.   
  
Ally looked at her, very confused.   
  
"What's wrong?" she asked   
  
"Just look at you! When we finish this schooling, who would want me in their party, if they can have you?" the girl sobbed   
  
"Why? What's wrong? How much mana have you gathered?"   
  
"I've only 2 mana"   
  
"Then try to think about good things. Like what it would be like to have divine lightning...to zap those evil bad guys with lightning!"   
  
The other girl stopped tearing up, and closed her eyes. She tried to think of happy thoughts, but they just wouldn't come.   
  
The little girl sat on the ground and her eyes looked sort of sad, but more or less, disappointed.   
  
"What's your name?" ally asked nicely.   
  
"My name is July, like the month"   
  
"Mine's Ally. Ally Sujiyama. But you don't have to tell me your last name. Now, try to think of happy things! Bunnies...cats...priestess hood, helping the town of Phillai! Destroying all evil! You know... things like that!"   
  
July laughed as ally went on about death and destruction to evil, and her glow of mana shone a bit brighter than it had been. Soon, they would get to level 1, and get to train against real monsters! They wished for that day to come, and they trained together until the entire class reached level 1. Ally had turned 6, and July, 9. They were on their way to becoming a full fledged priestess! 


	3. Training

July and Ally had spent a year of learning and training together, but today was the day that they might break apart. If there was a party that could take both of them, they would be in great luck, but they had never dared to wader far from phillai, and had never seen such monsters as a rabie, of a zeldy.   
  
"Oh! A bunny!!! And he's attacking it!!!!" Ally screeched. She ran over and poured a life potion on him, but the knight who was trying to kill it soon died, for ally had a lot of life pots.   
  
"Ally!" what are you doing?!" July yelled from the other side of the tree of new arrivals. Ally's class was standing at the bottom of it, and the teacher on a rock to be much taller than the rest of the girls.   
  
"Today is the day that you become priestesses! You may not be able to heal yet, but you must help to protect the town until you are level ten! When you have accomplished that, go to the skillmaster. My teaching ends here."   
  
The little girls cheered for this, because she had not let them have weekends. Seldom did they have a day off, and she taught the same thing several times over. But, she was a good teacher, for none of them had forgotten a word that she had said. (Except our daydreaming friend, ally)   
  
Ally and July stood at the base of the tree and looked around. There were some new knights out this day as well, and they would make great party members.   
  
Running by, a magician wearing a high-level robe came past, dropping items. They were perfect for a brand new priestess, but apparently useless to him. The girls tried to say thanks to him, but he ran on, and went to phillai.   
  
There wasn't much in the drop, but enough to entertain and help the girls. They each got a wand and a robe, and July had gotten a round ring that raised her mana by 6! They almost forgot why they had come out in the first place.  
  
Ally and July were bragging about their new robes, and were trying to decide which one looked the cutest. While they were talking, another priestess came up to them. She stood there for a moment, and they were both put into their first party. Then they remembered what they were doing, and they tried to figure out how to use their wands.   
  
"Hmm... let's see... I can attack you with it... and it doesn't hurt?" ally said   
  
"Doesn't hurt me" she said back.   
  
"Well...if we attack the bunny? He does look pretty scary... I think he might have fangs..."   
  
Ally swung her wand at the rabbit, and a small, dinky fireball cam out of her wand, missed the rabie, and hit an Atlanta.   
  
"Oh!! I'm sorry! Did it hurt you?" she asked in alarm.   
  
When she didn't get a answer, she tried once again to talk to her, but a rabie soon came up from behind her.   
  
"ALLY!" "BEHIND YOU!" July yelled from the base of the tree.   
  
Ally jumped a foot in the air as she reached for her wand. She swung it at the rabie, and it hit it in the eye. The rabie did not try to retreat, and it attacked ally, leaving a bloody scratch on her arm. Soon, she had killed the rabie, but her arm stung a bit, for it had ripped through her robe a little. The rabie dropped 13 gold, and she picked it up after she poured a bit more life potion on her scrape. 


	4. Zira

July looked at ally with a smirk and laughed.   
  
"Come on! It was just a little scratch! You sure do like to waste those potions."   
  
"I didn't waste it! My arm huuuuurt!" ally whined. "And I see one over there anyway!"   
  
Ally stood up, and ran near her party. There was a potion on the ground, and she ran over to pick it up. But as soon as she got there, she was knocked over onto her back by a mage who also wanted it.   
  
He picked up the potion, and put it in his inventory.   
  
"Ah! Only 75 more to go!" he said   
  
"Hey! Get back here you lousy mage!" ally yelled   
  
"That's my potion!"   
  
"No it isn't. I picked it up first."   
  
"But I need it!"   
  
"No you don't. You look fine!"   
  
"Err... my insides are bleeding!"   
  
"What...are you going to eat this junk or something?"   
  
"Um... yeah!"   
  
"Fine." here. But you owe me. I needed that for a friend of mine."   
  
"Well.... if it were for a friend..."   
  
the mage explained to ally and July about the vast lands in Priston. His friends had a party in Ruinen, and needed potions for his party because they didn't have a healer.   
  
"What's your name, stupid?" ally said. She had had to give the pot back, because he HAD been the one to pick it up first.   
  
"My name is Zira."   
  
Ally decided to leave her party, and July left with her.   
  
They partied up with Zira, and fought rabies.  
  
Soon, they got to level 5. Zira hit level 8. They had party members come and go, but none of them talked much. Rabies and tobies had become a bit easier to kill, and with the gold ally and July had gathered, they each bought a sphere wand.  
  
"Don't you think we should train at a higher level?" Zira said  
  
"Hmm... what if I died?" ally asked uneasily  
  
"You'll just be respawned nearby, or at town."  
  
"Oh yeah!" Ms. Wilkinson said something about that! My mind must have been elsewhere."  
  
"Of course it was ally! Your mind always wanders! Ms. Wilkinson told us about them! Just before you die, the spirits of phillai will save you. They have certain places where they will put you, after they heal you. The only thing is that they take some more of you leveling time, unless you decide to respawn at phillai." 


	5. Telepathy

"Fine then. I guess we can go... but not too far away!" the three of the took off to the south, and ally and July ended up following Zira when they got lost. "What ever happened to your friend in Ruinen? Asked July." well, he didn't really expect me back anyway, you see, i only could gather a few potions anyway, and whenever i got out there to give them to him, i had to respawn. I died so many times that I always ended up in phillai, before he got them." ally and July looked at each other and laughed. "You shouldn't go there until you're a higher level then!" ally chirped. They kept going, until finally, they reached the rocks that made the path leading to the valley of tranquility. There were other priestesses on top of the rocks, and some other people from phillai. They could see ahead of them, and Zira ran in first. Soon he ran back, a little bloodied up.  
  
"Don't go in there yet! There are mutant trees!" he shouted. Ally poured a red life potion on her friend, and his wounds where well healed in a moment. She looked around, trying to see the tree, and couldn't find July! "July...? JULY! Where are you?!" ally and Zira yelled together. Ally's ears perked, as she heard the sound of sobbing in her head. It sounded just as July had sounded the first day they had met. "July? July!!! I can hear you! Where are you?!"  
  
Ally looked around feverishly, trying to find her. She stood still and tried to listen, and soon July's wails were spoken words. ".:.sniff.:. I'm lost!!! I'm at some sort of house! Let's see... I see a bridge... and a lot of water..."  
  
"I know where she is!" Zira said  
  
"You can hear her too?" ally asked.  
  
".:.sniff sniffle.:. You dolt ally! Don't you remember a word that Ms. Wilkinson said??? Telepathy! Party members! Does that ring a bell?"  
  
"Err... no."  
  
Zira looked at her, and in unison with July, they recited what seemed to be a school lesson.  
  
"When a party is scattered too far apart, you can still hear them in your mind! Everything you say can be heard by your fellow party members!"  
  
Ally looked back at Zira and grinned. "Now I remember!!!" she said. 


	6. Death

Zira sighed and stood a bit always from her. "You stay here. Don't go near those trees, but you can fight a little while I'm gone."  
  
"Bring her back safely!"  
  
"I will."  
  
And with that, Zira ran even more to the north, and ally ran a little bit into the battle grounds. "Oh my god..." she said as she bit her lip. She had never seen so many people before in her life. Phillai was such a small town, and the majority of the population was outside protecting it. She saw atlantas, mages, knights, and other priestesses fighting a whole array of monsters. She stood still watching the others fight, and an Atlanta came up to her. Ally added her to her party, and went out to fight some of these new monsters. They were a lot harder to kill than those rabbits back near phillai! But if this was what she had to do to become the best, then so be it. She killed monster after monster, and soon, the Atlanta left her party, without even leaving a name.   
  
"I found her! We're coming back!" said zira's voice. Ally stood still and tried to listen for more, but without warning, a mutant tree spawned nearby. Spitting fire, and ran towards ally, almost killing her instantly.  
  
"Where am I..?" she asked herself. She floated through the air, the bottom of her dress blowing in the wind behind her. The air glowed with bright, yet pale, purples, pinks, and a lot of white. She turned around so the she was on her stomach, still flying, and was flown towards a light. Giant hands descended from the sky, a bright gold. Gracefully, she flew into their grasps, limp and tired. Her body glowed with bright white lights and the color from her body started to disappear, being replaced quickly with bright white. Soon, she could not see any more, for her sight had been blinded with the flashes of light the surrounded her. She lay down, trying to rest her soul.  
  
Waking once again, but rather quickly, she was lifted into the air by her collarbone. She was placed lightly onto the ground, and her vision became clear again.  
  
"Uh...huh?" what happened to me?!?! July? Zira?" she questioned as she looked around. She had been respawned! She stood on the patio of what seemed to be an abandoned house, with a bridge leading towards another battlefield. She saw Zira running ahead of July, not far from herself, and remembered the power of the party. "Zira!!!" July!!! Stop moving! Stay where you are!!"  
  
She cried. They seemed to stop, and they stood where she had seen them run by. Ally ran out to go meet them, and was immediately faced with an Egan. "Agh!!! Get away from me!!!" she screamed. Zira had heard her, and was leading July back over. Unfortunately, they almost hadn't heard her in time, and she was beaten within an inch of her life before they had defeated it. Ally was bleeding, but standing and she staggered over to the bridge that she had respawned at. She looked through her pockets, and found nothing other than a stamina potion. She looked at her friends, and collapsed. 


	7. Inujured

She didn't wake up for a while. July and Zira worried. "Would she be able to make it? Why haven't the phillai guardians healed her yet? What will become of her???"  
  
So many questions were asked. But results started to appear from the once lifeless body of the young priestess. She talked in her rest, answering the questions in a strange and unsettling voice. A voice unlike her own. She answered the questions, but she was still not awake. She slept throughout it, never hearing a word that she said in this strange monotone voice. But on the thirteenth day, she woke a little. She awoke at level 7, her outfit torn, tattered, and burnt. July was at her side as she stirred.   
  
"Hmm..."  
  
"Ally...???? Ally! You're awake!?!"  
  
"Huh? What? Hmm... I guess so... what happend?"  
  
"You almost died! You haven't been conscious for over a week! Almost two!"  
  
"What? How? nah. You're lying."  
  
"Of course I'm not lying! You just sort of...fell, and you didn't wake up! Even Ms. Wilkinson came to see if you were alright!"  
  
"I thought I couldn't die."  
  
"Well... hmm... you didn't, I guess. But you came damn near close!"  
  
""What happened to the respawning process...? I went through it once... it was scary."  
  
"I figured you wouldn't hear a word of it. You were talking to us the entire time you went through your death stage!  
  
"Don't call it that. I don't like death."  
  
"Well, whatever it was, you were talking as if you heard every word that we spoke to you! You answered every question we gave you!"  
  
"What did you ask?"  
  
"Well, we asked about the respawning... you said it was frightning, and that you'd rather sleep for months than to do that again!"  
  
"You mean I can decide that for myself?"  
  
"Apparently. You were even too unstable for a life potion! Zira's been out gathering some for you. He keeps offering them to granny molly, but she said that she had tried them already, and they had no effect."  
  
"well... hmm... when do you think I can get back out there..?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe in a few days, I suppose."  
  
"Thank you July."  
  
And with that, ally fell into a deep slumber, and slept throughout the entire night. 


	8. Off Again

Early the next morning, ally awoke with granny molly, zira, and July by her bedside.   
  
"Err...good morning guys" she said as she looked at them strangely. "What're you doing in my room?"  
  
"You should be better now. I gave you one of zira's life potions." said molly. Ally leapt out of bed and landed square on her feet. "It must have worked! I feel great!" ally said as she ran around the room. Zira and July laughed at her and grinned. "You know, you're level 8 now, right?" Zira said.  
  
"What?! How??? July said I was out of it"  
  
"And you were. July wasn't lying about that, but, may I remind you about the party powers? It's not just telepathy, we share the experience too! While you were comatose, we were out fighting, so that when you woke up, we'd have a great surprise to show you!"  
  
Ally ran out of the door, far ahead of July and Zira. She thanked molly as she ran, but she ran to the south gate. Stopping and walking as she came closer, she turned around and waited for her party.  
  
"Hey! What's with taking off so fast?!" July yelled as se too came running up to the edge of the teleport pad.  
  
"I wanted to go out and test some of this 'great surprise' you guys gave me" she said. "Only two more levels to go!"  
  
Ally, Zira, and July ran out to road to the wind, and then out to valley of tranquility. They went through the normal training routine, and ally found it much easier fighting the monsters than she had last time. 


End file.
